YUGIOH BLANCO Y NEGRO
by La Luz de Orion
Summary: Todos conocen la leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules un poderoso espíritu dragón del famoso juegos de cartas monstruos tan poderosa y única en su tipo que solo "existe" 4 cartas de este imparable dragón en manos de Seto Kaiba pero que pensarían o creían ustedes si les dijera que hay mas cartas de ojos azules en el mundo y quieren saber entran y descubranlo en esta aventura.


_**YUGIOH BLANCO Y NEGRO**_

 _ **Todos conocen la leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules un poderoso espíritu dragón del famoso juegos de cartas monstruos tan poderosa y única en su tipo que solo "existe" 4 cartas de este imparable dragón en manos de Seto Kaiba pero que pensarían o creían ustedes si les dijera que hay mas cartas de ojos azules en el mundo y quieren saber entran y descúbranlo en esta aventura.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**_

 _Esta historia se sitúa 1 año después de que_ _ **Yugi**_ _y sus amigos derrotaran a_ _ **Dartz**_ _. Después de la acabar con el_ **GRAN LEVIATAN** _ **,**_ _nuestros héroes continuando con sus vidas para continuar con sus sueños_.

 _ **Cuidad Domino**_

 _Nos enfocamos ahora en la bella de cuida domino mas en especifico, en la tienda de juegos de_ **Solomon Muto** _ **,**_ _donde esta completamente lleno el negocio debido a que siguieron al_ **Rey De Los Juegos** _ **,**_ _si damas y caballeros los admiradores y duelistas veteranos como novatos, siguieron muy "discretamente" a yugi de la escuela hasta la casa tienda que le pertenece a su familia._

 _El señor Muto sintió varias sensaciones que fueron molestia, felicidad, alegría, pena, entre otras etc. Ya que los duelistas y admiradores del mejor duelista del mundo querían batirse a un_ **Duelo De Monstruos** _ **,**_ _otros querían tomarse fotos o tener un autógrafo de nuestro pequeño amigo, sobre todo las chicas. Quienes le estaban guiñando los ojos, o colocando la cara de "borrego" o la de "perrito"._

 _Al ver esto el dueño de la tienda de cartas, pidió a su querido nieto, que le ayudara, ya que estaba feliz por la clientela que estaba en su tienda sobre todo de los novatos quienes querían aprender a jugar y saber todo sobre el juego y ser iguales a yugi y ser aprendices del mismo hombre que le enseño al rey de los juegos, Los expertos o quienes estaban mas tiempo en el duelo de mountruos querían mejorar sus barajas, ya sea intercambiando cartas o comprarlas en la tienda de juegos de la familia Mutuo. Cosa que alegro más al abuelo._

 _Y nuestro tímido, sonrojado y avergonzado héroe, quien, a ver la cara de su abuelo, más de sus "admiradoras" mejor dicho acosadoras, no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a su abuelo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Edificio Kaiba Corp**_

 _Ahora nos encontramos en el edificio mas alto de toda la cuidad mas en especifico_ **La Torre Kaiba** _donde se desarrollaba todo en última tecnología holográfica, equipo más sofisticado para duelos de monstruos, y todo hecho por los científicos de esta compañía, pero los mas destacado o importante lo desarrollaba personalmente el_ **ceo** _de la corporación_ **Seto Kaiba** _ **.**_

 _Quien estaba de la compañía de su pequeño hermano_ **Mokuba Kaiba** _ **.**_

 _Los hermanos Kaiba estaban planeando un nuevo torneo en la Cuidad Domino_

 _Mokuba estaba organizando las invitaciones para el torneo y también cuadrando y organizando los anuncios y comerciales mas los productos que se repartirá, venderá en el_ **Torneo Copa De Campeones** _ **,**_ _ya que este torneo será muy diferente a los anteriores que organizo Kaiba ya que por primera vez el ceo de la compañía de juegos mas famoso del mundo hara un torneo por equipos._

 _Cosa que dejo sorprendido a Mokuba, quien todavía piensa en el día que su hermano decidió hacer ese torneo en pareja._

 _ **Flashback hace 1 semana**_

Mokuba tengo que decirte algo. - _dijo Seto Kaiba quien llego al despacho del vicepresidente de Kaiba Corp. Que le pertenece a su hermano menor quien se encontraba en compañía_ **Roland** uno de los trabajadores de la corporación Kaiba.

Dime Seto que necesitas hermano. - _Dijo Mokuba, a su hermano mayor mientras le entregaba los últimos documentos a Roland, quien se retiro cuando se le dio el último informe para después desaparecer por donde entro Kaiba, dejando solos a los hermanos._

Hermano tengo planeado hacer un nuevo torneo. - _Dijo el mayor de los Kaiba quien estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha un portafolio o maletín donde tenia su prototipo personal de disco de duelos. Colocándolo en el escritorio de Mokuba y abriendo el portafolio revelando el disco que estuvo construyendo el ceo de la compañía de juegos, era un disco más ligero que el modelo anterior este era de color azul la herradura donde se colocaba el mazo tenia la cabeza de la carta insignia el Dragón Blanco Ojos Azules y los espacios o placas donde se coloca las cartas mountruos y mágicas o de trampa era de color blanco. Y este disco poseía 2 espacios mas a diferencia que el disco de duelos anterior y estos eran la zona de cartas fuera o descartadas del juego, y la del cementerio_

 _Siendo el cementerio donde estaba la boca del poderoso dragón, y la zona descartadas siendo esta la nuca de este poderoso mountruo._

 _Al momento de sacarlo Kaiba se lo coloco su nuevo disco en su brazo izquierdo y colocando la baraja encima de la cabeza de ojos azules. -_ Qué te parece Mokuba…

Valla Seto esta vez se superaste a ti mismo, se ve fabuloso. - _Dijo el menor de los hermanos kaiba quien admiraba el nuevo disco de duelo que diseño su hermano mayor. -_ pero seguro los demás duelistas querrán uno de esos.

Ya me adelanté a eso, mira esto. - _Dijo mientras le mostraba una carpeta donde contenía diseños de futuros discos con las cabezas de diferentes mountruos, entre ellos descataba, Dragón De Ojos Rojos, Dragón Mascota, Dragón de Cuerno Blanco, El Caballero Familiar, Strike Ninja, Orgot el Despiadado, entre otras etc._

 _Mokuba reviso los prototipos de los nuevos, discos y vio que su hermano hizo unos 30 modelos diferentes, mientras revisaba, entro de nuevo Roland en compañía de 2 jóvenes que querían hablar con el Seto Kaiba. Quien al verlo pregunto, mejor dicho, exigió que hacían dentro de Kaiba Corp. Eran 2 chicos un duelista y su amigo que era un camarógrafo, el duelista se llama eriko._

 _Su apariencia delgada, medía 1,40 metros de alto la su ropa era de ropa verde camisa manga corta y un chaleco negro con pantalones negros piel pálida, lentes transparente y cabello puntiagudo color amarillo zapatos deportivos verdes, el de la cámara era más bajo robusto, media 1 metro de alto su ropa era amarilla camisa manga larga con una gabardina color blanco y pantalón largo color crema zapatos de vestir color negro cabello largo color negro y un sombrero color rojo respondía de Javier._

 _Kaiba los analizo con la mirada sus ojos azules fríos sin emoción alguna esperando escuchar para que demonios interrumpieron en la corporación._

 _Entonces el gordo mostro la cámara, revelando el contenido al presidente de la compañía, haciendo reír a su acompañante diciendo lo siguiente. –_ creo que esto te hará cambiar de parecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Casa Tienda De Juegos De La Familia Mutuo**_

 _Después de 3 horas de atender a la clientela, tener duelos con los duelistas, dar autógrafos y tomar fotografías y llenar de besos todo el resto al rey de los juegos dejándolo mas rojo que un semáforo, y sus amigos Cristan quien se burlaba y adulaba la suerte de su amigo, Duke quien contaban las ganancias con el abuelo de yugi por cobrar las fotografías a las admiradoras que posaron con el rey de los juegos y_ _ **Joey Wheeler**_ _, solo en un rincón de la tienda en el piso haciendo círculos con su dedo índice izquierdo con un aura morada depresivo rodeándolo, murmurando.-_ ya no hay respecto.

 _Mientras fuera de la tienda se acercaba un chico paso lento pero firme con destino a la tienda de juegos. Un desconocido que ocultaba su identidad ya que llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro una vez llegado a la puerta ingresa y ve al señor muto, y se ve una fugaz mirada verde analizar la tienda buscando algo en especifico y al instante lo encontró su mirada se enfocó en una pequeña caja colocado detrás del mostrador, una vez localizado el objeto que estaba buscando sus ojos brillaron para decir lo siguiente. - Disculpen vengo en busca_ _ **Del Dragon Blanco Ojos Azules.**_

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **S** i lo se espero que me den una oportunidad ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia de yugioh acepto criticas tanto bueno como malas y si ven que tengo errores con las cartas o sus efectos me lo hacen saber muchas gracias.


End file.
